Part 05: Stargate SG10: The Cracked Mirror
by Ariston-1
Summary: After a Routine Mission SG-10 Exit the Stargate In an Unfamiliar version of the SGC. A program ran by the US Navy in Antarctica under the authority of the R.T.C. Recon Team Command
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG-10

_The Cracked Mirror_

Six Months had past since SG-10 assisted the Gen. G Hammond and it's crew rescue SG-1 from the planet held by the Goa'uld named Mabus, although Earth was a primary target for the growing new Goa'uld Empire, the vast Lucian Alliance was it's first target.

After a successful mission SG-10 walked back to the Stargate at a leisurely pace, while enjoying the warm sun from the tropical world they had been sent while in the skies the twin suns burned bright in the bluish-green coloured sky with barely a cloud. The team had worked out its problems many months ago as a new team member had joined shortly after the reactivation following the NCIS investigation and the rescue of SG-1.

"_So what did you think of the goodbye ceremony those people threw?"_

Wincing threw his sunglasses the forth team member, was one of the last survivors of an attack on his homeworld by the Mabus, groaned slightly as he looked at his team leader.

"_I think… the drums where a little loud"_

"_A two day ceremony to say hello, a three day ceremony to say goodbye… how could you not love those people Jarrod?" _Carla said softly.

"_I wouldn't say I didn't enjoy it, they are great people Green, however what did they put in that drink I had?"_

Laughing slightly Tom Anders looked back at him as he swayed slightly while he walked.

"_It's called alcohol, and we told you to take it easy Jarrod. You're not used to it"_

"_My people never drank it. I don't if it was either that or those damned drums that are still banging away in my head"_

"_It's probably the drink. How many did you have?" _Alison asked.

"_Just the one"_

The three-team members laughed as they stepped to the DHD and began to dial home, as the gate activated they sent ahead the iris deactivation code unique to SG-10. Taking one last look around they entered the vast ancient ring or _'Annulus' _as the indigenous people called it. As they entered, a vast energy surge ripped threw the Stargate unbeknown to the travellers, as they exited the gate the stopped in shock at what they saw. Several heavily armed officers aiming automatic weapons at them.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Called out Anders.

"_Defence teams. Take them into custody" _A voice called out.

Quickly the shocked team members raised their weapons towards the heavily armed men walking towards them slowly.

"_Who are you?" _A voice called from behind a large glass partition.

"_Alison what the hell is going on?"_

"_I wish I knew Anders. I am Commander Alison Macdonald of SG-10... Where is General Landry?"_

"_I'll asked the questions… now lower your weapons or you will be fired upon, their will be no further warnings"_

Nodding slowly to her team they lowered their FN P-90 weapons and removed the side arms they carried and carefully raised their hands as they where lead down the ramp from the Stargate.

"_Take them too holding cells"_

Called out the voice, with questioning looks back and forward between them they where lead threw the base under heavy guard towards a small room where they where to be held, shaking her head at her team they entered the holding cell and sat on the benches as the large steel doors slammed shut behind them.

"_What the hell is going on, where the hell are we?"_

"_I wish you'd stop saying that, I don't know. Carla what address did you dial?"_

"_Earth, like I've done before"_

"_Well this is not the SGC…" _Called out Anders.

"_You're a funny guy Tom, did you check out the uniforms?"_

"_Yeah! Navy…"_

For an hour, the conversation shot back and forwards between them about what had happened until finally the large metal doors opened once again as four heavily armed Marines stood to the side while an older man entered.

"_I am Rear Admiral Jason Forrest Commander of the R.T.C, who are you people. How did you get one of our IDCs?"_

"_R.T.C. What the hell is going on?"_

"_I will ask the question miss. Who are you people?" _He barked.

"_Umm… I am Commander Alison Macdonald; this is Lieutenant Commander Tom Anders, Lieutenant Carla Green of the Airforce and that Tyler Jarrod… otherwise known as SG-10... Where are we?"_

"_I don't know how you got one of our IDC's but we will find out. You seem to be in charge, come with us. You have no choice in this matter"_

Slowly she removed her cap and placed it on the bench she was as she stood, a look of shock rang threw the old man and the Marines behind him as she walked towards them with her hands raised at chest level.

"_Captain Williams? What are you…?" _He called out.

"_Williams? Admiral I… never mind"_

Cautiously she followed the Admiral out of the holding cell and towards an interrogation room, as she sat down she removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair.

The room was cold and dark with the exception of a small light on the roof in the centre of the room that barely lit the table below; in the centre of the table was a small microphone. Leaning over the Admiral activated the microphone as he sat in the chair facing her slowly.

"_Alright miss, let's start from the top. Who are you?"_

"_Like I said, my name is Commander Alison Macdonald, United States Navy. On transfer assignment with the SGC as leader of SG-10"_

"_What is SG-10?"_

"_SG-10 is the tenth team operating out of Cheyenne Mountain under the authorisation of a joint service based on all five US and foreign military services. It currently operates 25 teams and rising. SG-10 is a recon and exploration team"_

"_I see. What was your last assignment threw the gate"_

"_A follow up mission from SG-1, three months ago they encountered a world untouched by the Goa'uld, a beautiful tropic world with a peaceful loving people, we spent over a week with them, then we left threw the Stargate and ended up here"_

Slowly he leaned forward and looked directly into her eyes as he replied.

"_I see," _He said slowly.

"_You called me Captain Williams, why?"_

"_Captain Amanda Williams is leader of RT-1... Recon Team One, our flagship team. You are a dead ringer for her; she is currently off world on assignment. She has been recalled…"_

The debriefing lasted for over two hours as the Commander sat and explained as much as possible about what had happened, over and over the same questions and answers where given. Anger had begun to swell within them both as the Admiral finally deactivated the recorder and stood.

"_Sir, may I ask another question?"_

"_For what good it will do you… go ahead"_

"_This is not Cheyenne Mountain that much I know for certain. Where the, where are we?"_

Slowly the Admiral placed his palms on the desk before him and spoke aloud; his voice echoed threw the room as he replied.

"_Antarctica… McMurdo Naval station, you have somehow entered the most classified facility on the face of the Earth threw the Stargate"_

"_I see. We have to get back threw…"_ Quickly he replied cutting her off mid sentence.

"_You are going nowhere Commander, until we figure out who and what you really are"_

"_SIR, I already told you everything we know… allow us passage through the Stargate"_

"_As I said, the only place you are going is back into holding"_

As the Admiral left the room, three guards entered with side arms drawn and aimed at her; slowly she stood from her chair and walked towards them as the motioned for her follow one of the large guards. It was a brief walk back to the holding cells as finally she was reunited with her team, as she entered her eyes scanned the room and spotted a dim red glow in two corners of the room, smiling slightly she entered and sat with her back to one of the lights as her team walked towards her.

"_What happened Commander?"_

"_We have a major problem; from what I have been able to get out of the Admiral this is Antarctica, McMurdo Naval station to be exact"_

"_McMurdo? The site of …."_

Alison's eyes widened quickly as she motioned with her eyes towards the two cameras in the room now pointed at the team.

"_According to SGC files I read a few years ago an alternate version Carter and Kawalsky cropped up at Area 51..."_

"_If I remember rightly before and after that the SGC has had numerous occasions when team members encountered…"_

"_Alternate realities Tom"_

"_Oh my god" _They said in unison.

For almost an hour, the team sat in silence as they simply thought about the situation and maybe they can find a way out of it. After almost an hour, the sound of the electronic lock on the door being activated startled the team as they stood up and looked at the door. As it opened, the form of a woman appeared and looked at each of the in turn and finally stopped on Commander Macdonald. Only lit from behind her very few features could be seen, even in the dim light of the holding cell but they could see enough to be shocked by who stood in front of them, although their was subtle differences as her hair was cut short and dark red, finally after what seemed like forever a voice filled the room.

"_Well this is odd. According to records Lieutenant Commander Thomas 'Riptide' Anders was killed two years ago when his F/A-18e lost thrust when landing aboard the USS Enterprise CVN-65. Major Carla Green is currently serving aboard the International Space Station, on her second tour by the way. We have no record of a Tyler Jarrod serving anywhere in the military. However, you Commander, you are the most confusing of all. When Admiral Forrest told me about you I thought I was being 'Punk'd' it took a live video feed to convince me, you're me right?"_

Groaning slightly Alison stood and walked towards the door and stooped just before the light lit up her face.

"_So it appears… Commander Alison Macdonald, US Navy…"_

"_Relax Commander; you are not on trail here. You see we have had some experience with this ourselves. And so it appears you have too, we monitor everything you are saying in here"_

"_So it would appear"_

Confusion ran threw SG-10 as they stood and watched the unusual conversation before them, the voices where identical only the accent was different one was a broad American accent with a hint of English, and the other accent was definitely the accent of their own commander.

"_I've convinced the Admiral to let you and your team to leave this room, follow me please"_

"_Where are we going?" _Asked Alison.

"_I don't know about you, but I could do with a coffee"_

Almost smiling Alison nodded to her team as she left the holding cell as they followed her. The walk threw the base was long and winding, almost a mirror of the SGC in some ways, yet in others it was completely different perhaps due to the influence of the Navy it's self.

As they entered the briefing, room above the Gateroom Alison looked out over the Stargate and smiled slightly as she noticed the look of shock on the personnel around the base.

"_Please, everyone take a seat" _Called out Captain Williams.

A large red and black table sat in the middle of the briefing room, which was almost a mirror of the SGC, but for the large logo on the wall, slowly SG-10 sat down as Alison took out a chair at the opposite end of the table from her double while she began to speak aloud.

"_In the early 20__th__ century the Stargate was found near McMurdo base, a DHD was found with it, quickly after a rudimentary program was started to explore the secrets of the gate, a program that quickly failed. For well over half a century the Stargate was left here at McMurdo base until an alien craft attempted to steal the gate its self, when we realised what the gate was capable of the program was reactivated nearly 4 years ago"_

"_Four years?" _Called out Carla.

"_That's right Major… sorry Lieutenant"_

"_The gate in… umm what do we call it?"_

Thanking quickly Tom Anders spoke aloud with a smile.

"_Earth Prime, the real Earth… or perhaps simply Home. But as Carla was about to say our gate program has been operational for almost 15 years"_

The Captain looked at Anders with a shocked expression on her face as she leaned forward and replied.

"_Fifteen years, at Cheyenne Mountain right?"_

"_Yes, with what we called the Alpha Gate and for a brief time the Beta Gate"_

Quickly she stood and walked towards her double as she replied quickly.

"_Wait, wait wait! Alpha and Beta gates. You have two Stargates?"_

"_Yes ma'am. The Beta Gate was the second Stargate found on Earth in Antarctica. It was the Earth's original Stargate left behind by the ancients when Atlantis left for the Pegasus galaxy. The Alpha Gate was the first Stargate found on Earth by Professor Paul Langford and his expedition near the great Pyramids of Giza in 1928"_

Quickly the Captain cut her off and replied with shock.

"_A second gate is in Egypt? Do you have the exact co-ordinates?"_

"_Well, not on me no. Listen I know this isn't exactly high up on your list of priorities right now but we do not belong here, we must be allowed to return home… some how"_

"_To be honest with you Commander, I don't know if you can be sent home. We have the best minds of this facility working on it right now, in the mean time I've been asked to tell you that you are our guests here at the R.T.C"_

"_Then remove the guards from the room" _Called out Jarrod.

"_I can't do that, however for the moment my superiors want to know as much as you can give us about the Stargate Network… Moments ago, you mentioned Atlantis and Pegasus Galaxy, what is it? Who is Paul Langford?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate SG-10

_The Cracked Mirror_

After over a year within the SGC and having to work along side the Airforce officers who operated the facility it was a welcome change to see how the Navy would run the ultra classified Stargate program, although it was still a young program they had made a huge impact with in the galaxy of this universe. The Jaffa had become free with out the help of the Tau'ri or the Tok'Ra. After a massacre of Jaffa on the planet, Chulak the Jaffa known only as Teal'c organised a huge uprising against the System Lord Apophis, almost instantly the System Lords organised a huge offensive against the Rebel Jaffa. After years of fighting finally the Jaffa where free after pushing the Goa'uld back to a small planet on the galactic rim once caged up they where hunted for sport by the newly formed Jaffa Empire. Although it was rumoured that several Goa'uld had gone into hiding. Now with the help of the Tok'Ra the Goa'uld are hunted into extinction.

It took almost a week before the team known as SG-10 could roam the facility with out guards as they worked along side the facilities flagship team RT-1. Silently Alison sat in the messhall reading as much as the facility could give her on the current state of the galaxy at the time, over the last three days she had read as much as possible as it was almost certain that they could be trapped in this unusual version of her own universe.

"_So what do you think about our little operation here Commander?"_

Slowly she looked up from the file she was reading as Captain Williams walked towards her.

"_It's unusual to say the least Ma'am… since I joined the SGC I wandered what it would be like if the Navy had started the program, now I know. You have made a lot of progress, but I still find this program wanting…"_

"_Wanting what?" _She asked politely.

"_Well, where I come from the SGC has been in operation for a lot longer, we have ships and outposts… but then you play the hand you are dealt"_

"_Of course. Listen, we haven't talked since you arrived here, I think now's the time"_

Slowly Alison placed the folder on the table as the Captain sat facing her, her eyes ran over Alison's face in an attempt to read her in some way as she spoke.

"_Why change your name? I assume Alison Macdonald wasn't your birth name?"_

"_No and it's a long story, lets just say I had a difficult childhood and leave it at that, shall we?"_

"_I see, well Commander I see you have spent a lot of time in the UK, by your accent I mean"_

"_I spent a lot of time everywhere, Amanda. But think of it this way, my parents disowned me at a very young age"_

Shock resonated threw the Captain's face as she looked into her mirror image's eyes.

"_Are you serious? I mean, I can't imagine dad doing that"_

"_We live in different places Captain. All right, let's get this out into the open. When I was in my mid-teens I left the school I was abandoned in, changed my name I ran to the U.S Navy. I was quickly accepted and after passing basic training, I was assigned to a Frigate as a Yeoman, after a year I was aboard a Huey heading to a ship when the pilot suffered a heart attack at the controls. With only Civilian observers onboard I grabbed the controls and was guided in to land by another pilot, I got the taste for flying, as soon as a place was available I joined the flight program and quickly passed but I wanted more. I took the combat training course and qualified for the F-18, I arose threw the ranks and became one of the first Commander of Air Groups aboard an aircraft carrier that was a woman, and perhaps even the youngest. I was sent to the Top Gun school and graduated third in my class. Two years later, I was sent to the SGC for a joint operations program. I spent a year with SG-24 before being offered the post as Commander of SG-10... And now I am here"_

Softly the Captain smiled as she looked at the large file of reports Alison was reading, it seemed they had lived very different lives yet some similarities in the naval career. As the Captain knew, Alison had read her file in an attempt to get to know her counterpart, yet she could not help but feel sympathy for the Commander since she had had a difficult childhood by comparison to her own since she was raised in a loving family by loving parents and given every opportunity in life.

"_I know it's not been easy this last week for you and your team Commander, myself and the Admiral has spoken to the President on your behalf, he has been informed of your presence and he has ordered the Admiral to find a place for you and your team within the RTC if you can not return to your own… umm"_

"_Reality?" _She said with a smile.

"_Yes, we looked for the second gate; it was exactly where you said it was. We got a lot of excited people around here Commander. But one thing still puzzles me…"_

"_And what is that?"_

"_For one thing this is… Unusual. Hearing my own voice talk back to me…"_

"_It takes some getting used too Ma'am. At least my team don't have a duplicate walking around"_

"_Yeah I know. Anyway, you mentioned something about Atlantis… as in the fabled lost city of Atlantis?"_

Alison smiled slightly as she replied.

"_No I actually meant the Space Shuttle… that's a joke Amanda. Yes the so called… 'Lost City of Atlantis' it was discovered a few years ago by an exploration team working, actually not far from here. It is a very long story and is in my report. It's actually amazing how different yet similar this universe is to my own"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well the Jaffa are free, the Goa'uld Empire has been destroyed, it looks like the Lucian Alliance has arisen from the ashes of the Goa'uld the only good side is you haven't encountered the Ori"_

A questioning look came from the Captain followed by a look of recognition as she replied softly.

"_Ori? Of course… on page 200 of your lengthy report it was mentioned. One thing I have noticed about you Commander, you seem to spend a lot of time in the Gym here"_

"_What else can we do around here? I can't see your C.O allowing us threw the gate yet. You have the combined experience of SG-10 at your disposal, use us…"_

"_You know I was thinking about that…"_

Before she could finish her sentence alarms rang threw the facility as a voice rang out over the com-system. _'Un-scheduled gate activation, alert teams to the Gateroom' _the captain looked at her double and spoke quickly as they both stood.

"_No teams are due back yet"_

Quickly they both ran threw the corridors to the Gateroom as the defensive teams stood ready with weapons aimed at the off-world activated wormhole as finally the form of a large man appeared with his hands raised threw the gate, weapons aimed directly at his head he spoke with a loud booming voice.

"_Permission to enter your facility"_

He stood tall and powerful, his sand coloured robes drifted in the air conditioned Gateroom, his long black hair tied behind his head as he slowly stepped forward one step and looked around.

"_Which one of you is in command here?"_

A slight smile came over Alison's face as she recognised the tall man stood before the active Stargate. From behind the partition, a voice echoed out over the speakers.

"_I am Rear Admiral Jason Forrest Commander of the R.T.C… who are you?"_

Slowly Alison walked towards the ramp before the gate as she spoke aloud.

"_His name is Teal'c of Chulak, leader of the free Jaffa am I correct sir?"_

"_Indeed" _He replied slowly. _"Do I know you miss?"_

"_Not quite, but I know you, your friend is called Bra'tac, you have a son called Rya'c and you where once First-Prime of the system lord Apophis, your father was First-Prime of Kronos… I could go on, but I'm not going to"_

Slowly he walked down the ramp and stood towering over the tiny human female as he spoke.

"_Who are you? And how do you know so much about me?"_

"_My name is Alison Macdonald, Commander… and as I have said to the people around here it is a long story. What can we do for you?"_

With weapons still aimed at him he looked around the room and smiled slightly as he reached into his robes, nervously the guards aimed weapons at him as he pulled his hand out of his robes. With his thumb and two fingers, he pulled out what appeared to be a small blood stained patch and handed it to Alison carefully.

"_R.T-5? Where did you get this?"_

"_That is not important Alison Macdonald. What is important is your team known as R.T-5 is being held by a Goa'uld known as…"_

"_Ohh don't tell me… Mabus?"_

"_Indeed. How do you know this information?"_

Sighing deeply she turned to her counterpart and handed her the patch before looking back to the Admiral behind the glass partition.

"_Sir, I know I have little pull around here, but I think you should let him threw"_

"_Are you sure Commander?"_ Called out the Admiral.

"_I will vouch for him sir, besides he is un-armed"_

"_Defence team stand down… let him pass. Captain Williams please escort our guest to the briefing room. Commander you to"_

"_Aye Sir" _She called aloud.

Five minutes later the command staff of the RTC had gathered in the briefing room along with RT-1 and Commander Macdonald, at the far end of the table Teal'c sat as stoic as Alison remembered with very little in the way of facial expressions as he spoke aloud.

"_Thank you for granting me passage threw your Chappa'ai…"_

"_Chappa'ai?" _Replied the Admiral.

"_He means the Stargate sir" _

"_Thank you Commander. Why are you here Mister Teal'c?"_

"_That item was given to me by a Tok'Ra operative working with in the ranks of the Goa'uld named Mabus. We believe he is holding your team on a planet within his domain, here are the gate co-ordinates I have written them down"_

Slowly he passed a piece of paper with the gate symbols written down to the nearest person. Quickly it was passed to Alison, swearing under her breath she looked at the symbols and spoke outloud.

"_You've gotta be kidding me, they are being held here? This is a heavily fortified planet…"_

"_You know this planet?"_

"_Unfortunately yes I do. SG-24 visited this world about a year ago, we barely got out alive. Admiral your Recon Team 5 are in deep shit, to put it politely sir… request permission to assemble my team for a rescue mission sir"_

"_Now hold on a moment COMMANDER, you are not officially a member of this facility"_

For almost a week she had sat on her hands while other teams embarked on missions threw the gate, boredom more then anything had begun to get the best of her and her team, now finally they had a chance to do something about it. Throwing caution to the wind, she replied sharply to the Admiral.

"_With all due respect sir cut the crap! SG-10 has experience with this type of mission, I know the planet and its layout. Your Stargate program is still young sir I doubt your teams have had much experience with this type of mission. You NEED SG-10 on this one sir… let us do something!"_

"_You're out of line Commander" _He barked.

"_Well lucky for me and my team, we don't exist here… USE US. Teal'c, I assume the gate is heavily guarded?"_

"_It is Commander Macdonald"_

"_And I assume the planet has three squadrons of gliders and Al'kesh not to mention two Ha'tak or Cheops class warships on the surface"_

For an instant, his face changed to one of shock as he looked into her eyes and replied.

"_Indeed, how can you come by this information?"_

"_Like I said, it's a long story. Admiral SG-10 stands ready to mount a rescue mission sir, with your approval of course"_

Quickly the Admiral thought threw her proposal and slowly nodded as he replied.

"_You have a green light; assemble your team in the Gateroom in one hour. RT-1 will join you on this mission"_

"_We could use the back-up sir… and our equipment. I will have Anders draw up a list of anything else we need sir. And thank you sir, you won't regret this sir"_

"_Be sure we don't Commander"_


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate SG-10

_The Cracked Mirror_

Quickly SG-10 had gathered in the Gateroom as once more they where ready to enter the Stargate for a retrieval mission, the mission briefing was swift as the two highly experienced Stargate teams stood at the bottom of the ramp while the gate was dialled from the D.H.D, with everything handed back to SG-10 Captain Williams stood next to her counterpart, her eyes drifted too the weapons held by the other team.

"_Unusual weapon Commander, what is it?"_

"_You've never seen this before Ma'am?"_

"_No, what is it?" _She replied quietly.

"_This is a standard weapon for all SG teams, it's called a P-90 designed and manufactured by Fabrique Nationale of Belgium. It weighs the same as the MP5; however, the P-90's ammo is slightly smaller, 5.7 mm compared to 9 mm used by the MP5. But it does have advantages in size, a 50-round detachable box magazine on the top, and roughly 900 rounds per minute an effective range of a little over 200 yards at 2,350 feet per second"_

"_Impressive, we don't have anything like that around here. However we have modified the old faithful M-16 for off-world use"_

"_I'm sure it has some good qualities Captain, although I am kinda partial to the British SA-80 myself, it has some flaws but a capable weapon"_

With a slight smile, Alison looked back at the gate as it activated and the wormhole formed in the centre of the giant ancient ring. Clearance was given for both teams to enter the gate, slowly both teams walked towards the event horizon as Alison turned back too her counterpart and smiled as she spoke.

"_Alright listen up, we don't know what is on the other side, Anders break out the snake-cam and take a look around first"_

"_Yes Ma'am"_

As he placed a small fibre-optic camera into the gate, he looked into the connecting monitor as the image of five Jaffa stood with weapons aimed at the gate, with a slight smile he looked back at the two-team leaders and spoke quickly.

"_Five tangos in a standard offensive posture"_

Nodding slightly Lieutenant Green stepped towards the gate and threw a small box through, with interest, Captain Williams looked into the small display and watched as the small box exploded with a gas, as quickly as it appeared it dissipated and the five Jaffa guards lay on the floor with their hands clamped around their throats. Questions floated around the Gateroom and the second team as Green walked past Williams with her weapon aimed at the gate as she spoke.

"_Knock out gas; they'll wake up in about three hours with one hell of a headache and dry throat"_

Green quickly vanished into the gate as the other team members followed her through, smiling at her counterpart Alison winked as she extended her arm motioning for the Captain to go through first.

"_Nice!" _Amanda said as she entered.

With a quick look back at the Admiral, she loosely saluted before disappearing into the gate. As she exited the gate, she looked around as RT-1 had begun to relieve the Jaffa of their weapons while Williams stepped towards Alison and spoke.

"_Which way Commander?"_

"_About fifteen minute walk due-east… that way" _She pointed. _"Lets move, Anders, Green take point, RT-1 will follow, Williams and I will take the rear"_

"_I am the superior officer here COMMANDER!" _Williams barked.

"_Of course, orders Ma'am?"_

"_What she said…"_

Rolling her eyes Alison followed both teams as her eyes scanned the area; silently they avoided Jaffa patrols until they finally reach a large valley. Dropping to the floor, they all crawled to the edge and looked down into the valley below, two large Cheops class warships had landed on the surface of the planet looming over the small town before it like a dark spectre of death. To the left of the city rows of Death Gliders lined up with their wings folded while what appeared to be fuel lines running from each of the deadly interceptors, 30 Tel'tak scout ships lined behind them and 15 Al'kesh to the rear.

Slowly Williams sat back as she looked at the eight-team members and sighed as she spoke.

"_They appear to be massing a few troops"_

"_Yeah we got that part. This is rough… Anders Jarrod, we are going to need a little distraction. Why don't you see what you can do with those Gliders down there"_

"_On it…" _Anders replied quickly.

"_Wait!" _Williams barked. _"I want two of my team to go with them… Baker and Franks"_

"_Yes Ma'am" _They both replied quickly.

Stone cold looks followed from Macdonald as she nodded to her team members, and glared at her counterpart, she was beginning to resent this woman before her since the Captain herself counteracted every order she had given to her team. Alison had given her a lot of respect due to her rank, but the knowledge and experience of SG-10 was needed during this mission. One thing was to be made clear after this mission, if SG-10 where to be stranded in this backwards universe she would be a member of the Recon Team Command, not even staying on as an advisor.

As the four man team left for the location of the Gliders Macdonald and the team carefully made their way down the hillside towards the town, as night fell over the world a large gas giant was clearly visible in the night sky with four moons orbiting the huge planet, behind the planet was the unmistakable strip of the galactic core all casting an eerie glow over the surface as shadows cast from the two large pyramid shaped spacecraft cast out over the city.

One hour past as they made their way towards the nearest Cheops class vessel and entered threw a small door, suddenly like a string of pearls the Death Gliders exploded one a time in rapid succession as flames ripped threw the line up of deadly alien interceptors. Quickly the extraction team made their way threw the pyramid as Jaffa ran towards the exploding spacecraft in a vain attempt to save as many of the craft as possible.

Looking directly down the gun sites the extraction team fired at any Jaffa that came their way, as each point man's weapon emptied the person behind took point as a quick reload of weapons was needed, finally they reached a holding cell where the captured Recon Team was being held, carefully Williams attached a small explosive to the cell door, as it exploded she entered and smiled as the captured team looked up in shock at their arrival.

"_Wanna get out of here or stick around Commander?"_

"_Given the option? I think we'll come with" _Replied the team commander.

"_Follow me!"_

Gun fire exploded down the next corridor as staff blasts slammed into the wall behind the defending SG-10 and RT-1 team as Williams and the exhausted captured team joined the defence, as the Jaffa weapons where to the RT-5, Commander Walsh looked at Macdonald in shock as she looked back at him and winked.

"_Mac, We gotta move, more Jaffa closing!"_

"_No Shit! fall back… follow me!"_

Quickly firing her weapon as the force of Jaffa before them grew she moved back and threw a grenade down the hall and ran away from the large explosion, finally they exited the pyramid threw a secondary exit and ran towards the gate, as they closed on the Stargate a large group of Jaffa had secured the vital exit off the planet, laughing slightly she looked around at Williams and spoke quickly.

"_I don't suppose you saw Anders and his team did you?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Secondary objective for all extraction teams, secure the fucking Stargate! Where the hell is that asshole?"_

"_Mac, Jaffa!" _Green whispered.

"_One question Captain… Who the hell are these two?" _Whispered Walsh.

"_Not now Ben"_

The sound of staff weapons being activated behind them made the teams turn quickly only to be face by a large group of enemy soldiers. Slowly they lowered their weapons and stood as the Jaffa motioned for them to walk towards the Stargate, as the entered the clearing near the gate the sound of rumbling filled the air as from behind the trees an Al'kesh appeared and hovered over them.

"_Ohh Crap!" _Whispered Green.

The two large staff cannons moved towards the large group of Jaffa and fired quickly, as the Jaffa ran for cover all three teams fired as they ran for cover, quickly the Jaffa had fled as the shocked teams looked up at the Al'kesh, with a smile Alison yelled aloud as she looked at the rings activating.

"_Now that's what I call a back up plan"_

"_What is?" _Asked Williams.

As the rings disappeared back into the ship, Jarrod bowed slightly as the shock Recon Team members looked at him almost with their mouths open in shock.

"_Sorry we're late, traffic was a bitch. Quickly, stand here… we'll ring you all aboard"_

Materialising onboard the Goa'uld vessel the Recon Teams looked around while still I shock as Jarrod motioned for them to follow him. As they approached the command centre of the ship, he explained how they captured the valuable Goa'uld vessel.

"… _so after the Gliders exploded we where pinned down, Anders had the idea of borrowing this beauty, which was fun to say the least"_

"_You can actually fly one of these things?"_

"_Me? No, but Anders can…"_

"_Yeah this isn't our first barbeque Williams. We stole one of things about awhile back, she makes a nice addition to the fleet, not to mention a first for you I believe? The ship is yours Captain…"_

"_What? Alison are you serious?" _She replied with surprise.

"_Very. We'll drop your Recon five on the nearest world with a Stargate, Jarrod, Green and Anders will accompany your teams threw the gate while we fly this thing home. After a little flight lesson for you of course. If you want it that is?"_

"_Done!"_

"_And Done, we got a lot to talk about Amanda, there is a lot you need to know about, especially considering what is out their awaiting for you and your people"_

At the SGC, teams had been sent off world to as many planets as they could to look for the missing SG-10, but to no avail. Since the last location of SG-10 appeared to be cut off from the rest of the Stargate network the USS Apollo had been dispatched to the planet in search of the missing team. As soon as the ship exited hyperspace above the planet, they began a search of the planet and surrounding system. Her commanding officer, Colonel Ellis paced the bridge of his vessel looking at every display he could in some hope he and his crew could locate the transmitters they had injected into them as soon as the team had been assembled.

"_Anything?"_

"_Not a thing sir. Sensors report no sign of SG-10's subcutaneous transponders anywhere in this system. SG teams 4 threw 9 reported in to the SGC with no sign of the team sir"_

"_Understood, have two teams standing by to beam down to the planet to talk to the locals and inspect the gate. What ever happens the answer is down on that planet"_

"_Understood Colonel"_

For over an hour both away teams had searched the planet while the Apollo had scanned and rescanned the planet over and over, however one thing was clear to all concerned, the inhabitants of the planet had not used the gate in over two hundred years, it was almost a taboo to walk by the Stargate. Over time the gate had been forgotten about until both teams from the SGC had arrived, much to the shock of the villages scattered around the planet.

"_Colonel Ellis, we are picking up a signal from away team one"_

"_Let's hear it"_

The bridge speakers crackled into life as firm male voice rang out throughout the bridge.

"_Apollo this is Captain Thorn"_

"_Ellis here, go ahead Thorn"_

"_Sir, the Stargate has burnt out for some reason. We are noticing server charring on the gate and the surrounding area; it is completely inactive however the DHD can be salvaged"_

"_Any idea what caused the gate to malfunction? Any tampering?"_

"_No sir, we find no sign of any foul play, what ever happened it was not the fault of the locals. Team two reported in about fifteen minutes ago, they confirm what we already know sir… the locals are similar to Amazon tribes"_

"_Understood, what do you want to do now Captain?"_

"_For the moment, we don't know… perhaps a massive power surge within the gate it's self overloaded the gate. SG-10 could be lost sir if they where in transit at the time…"_

"_Are you sure Captain?"_

"_No sir…" _For a moment, he chose his words carefully. _"We may have to face the fact that SG-10 is dead sir, however we will continue to asses the situation. Request permission to inspect the gate in more detail… in short we have to get inside to see what happened"_

Sighing deeply he looked around his bridge as he thought of his options, removing components of the Stargate could be dangerous as a charge could still be held within the gate it's self, if it was disassembled incorrectly it could simply explode with enough force to level half the villages close to the gate.

"_Permission granted Captain, I will inform the SGC right away. Apollo out"_


	4. Chapter 4

For two days the captured Al'kesh made it's way back to earth in hyperspace while avoiding enemy patrols whilst the Captain was instructed on how to operate the captured enemy vessel, it also gave the two officers from different universes to compare the way things worked out and when the two universes split. It did not take long before the answer came to them both.

"_Just ease off the power a little Amanda, these controls are very sensitive and require little movement for whilst in hyperspace"_

"_Of course, thank you. I think I'm getting the hang of this thing" _She replied comfortably.

"_So here Doctor Langford never got permission to dig at Giza, and the first gate was never discovered. So your program was put back a few decades and eventually the Antarctic gate was found by accident, like where I come from…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well in the late 1990's two officers from SG-1 where thrown threw the gate when the off-world connection went haywire. Eventually they where discovered and the gate was brought to Area 51 for storage"_

"_What's Area 51?"_

"_Amanda, that is also…"_

"_A very long story?" _She replied with a smile. _"So where you come from, are you married, dating or single?"_

Laughing slightly Alison sat in the seat next to her counterpart as she replied.

"_Single, for a long time. I put my career first, and I had a lot to deal with about six months ago, I just haven't found the time so far. What about you?"_

"_As you seem fond of saying Commander, it's a long story"_

Thirty-Two Hours Earlier.

The captured Al'kesh had located a suitable uninhabited planet with a Stargate well off the beaten track of normal Goa'uld patrol routes. Slowly the huge vessel landed on the desert world as the crew disembarked for the gate, the huge Al'kesh dwarfed the 22-foot tall ancient alien ring. The journey had to the planet had taken almost eight hours at full burn while Tom Anders of SG-10 and Warrant Officer Malone of RT-1 had tended to the injured, as they exited the craft Anders spoke quietly to Macdonald.

"_Are you sure about this Ally? What if we can't get home?"_

"_We will have to stay here and find someway to help out. This command could use our help, but I am also thinking about leaving. It's no secret that I've screwed up once or twice, this could be a place for a new start, if they want us… besides we got these guys a new ship"_

"_Alright but be careful. I don't trust her some reason"_

"_She's ME Tom," _She said with a slight smile.

"_That's what I mean"_

"_Be safe Tom, we'll be a long in a couple days"_

Loosely saluting each other Anders walked to the rest of the group as a member of RT-1 dialled the gate, as it activated the team's IDC was transmitted as a red light appeared quickly on the transmitter strapped to the team members wrist. With a nod to the two women left on the planet, they entered the Stargate and vanished as the gate closed behind them.

As they exited into the Antarctic Gateroom the defensive teams stood down as the gate closed behind them, slowly the Admiral walked towards the team and looked around.

"_Mission complete I see where is Captain Williams and Commander Macdonald?"_

"_They will be along in a few days sir; I said I wouldn't spoil the surprise"_

"_What surprise?"_

Slowly Warrant Officer Malone stepped down from the ramp and walked past the Admiral as he spoke with respect.

"_It's… a gift sir; I think you're gonna like it. Yes I think you're gonna like it a lot sir!"_

Slowly the Al'kesh closed on the planet Earth as a call was sent out the Recon Team command, it took almost three days to enter the Earth system, now finally after a long voyage on a captured enemy vessel with little in the way of comforts, such as showers or even a comfortable sleeping areas Captain Williams navigated the vessel into orbit as the called was replied.

"_Captain Williams, permission to enter the atmosphere granted, make your heading for the north east corner of the McMurdo, we have a hanger empty and waiting"_

"_Make sure it's a big one RTC, have all nonessential personnel evacuated and all cameras deactivated, you'll want to keep this thing a secret sir. Williams out"_

Slowly the vessel entered the atmosphere and made it's way under cloak towards the location given, as the silently drifted over the classified military base, the large hanger came into view threw the haze of the early morning sun that hung low in the sky. Finally after the long voyage the vessel entered the hanger, as the doors closed behind then a small crowd of RTC personnel gathered while the large enemy vessel began to shimmer and appear inside the hanger. Jaws dropped as an airlock appeared and opened as the two Naval officers exited the large enemy vessel.

"_Captain, Commander… what the hell is this?"_

"_An Al'kesh sir. Goa'uld mid-range bomber, and it's yours sir…"_

"_At least for the RTC Admiral" _Alison continued. _"Captain Williams has been trained to fly this thing, I guess you could use the extra firepower"_

"_Nice work people, what would you like to do now?"_

"_Well for the moment sir, I'd like to take a shower… that ship doesn't have one"_

"_Actually ladies, I insist on that" _Replied the Admiral with a smile.

"_That bad?"_

"_A little Alison, you've been worse… remember that time on P3X-65..."_

"_I got it Tom"_

With a sigh Anders stepped closer to her as he spoke.

"_Actually this couldn't have come at a worse time Ally… The RTC is being suspended, pending a review of it's budget and so on… By order of the president. DC believes that the RTC has brought nothing back of value…"_

"_Is that true Admiral?"_

"_I'm afraid so Commander"_

"_Well how the hell are we going to get back?"_

Slightly smiling the Admiral looked at the exhausted Commander and replied.

"_We have three teams off-world currently. Once they are safely home we will shut down operations. However since you provided information about the other Stargate it was retrieved and is being brought here by an Airforce C-5, along with two of our countries top experts on the Stargate. They should be here in six hours, once they are here you will be sent home as the last act of this Stargate program"_

"_Six hours Admiral?"_

"_What are you thinking Ally?" _Anders replied.

"_Alright, give me fifteen minutes to get cleaned up. Ohh you may want to wear your dress uniform for this Admiral"_

"_For what? Two scientists?"_

Smiling Alison looked at her team and winked as in recognition Anders sighed slightly as she looked back at the Al'kesh behind her.

"_No Ally. No, No, No-way, No-How, Not a damned chance…. Nada, Zip…"_

"_Ohh come on Anders, these guys need our help"_

"_Alright! What the hell, Freedom is over rated anyway"_

Looking around the hanger at the blank faces the Admiral spoke aloud.

"_Does somebody want to explain to me what you people are talking about? Or should I beat it out of you?"_

"_You can try Admiral" _Alison winked. _"Basically it's like this sir, your president wants to see what your Stargate Program has achieved? Lets show him. Admiral, RT-1 and SG-10 meet me here in 30 minutes, we're going to Washington, ohh Admiral since my team has no dress uniform, we'll be in our Standard B.D.U"_

"_Battle Dress Uniform? Of course, why not. I've come to accept your lack of respect for your superiors. Why not continue it with the President"_

One hour later the Al'kesh made it's way over the city of Washington DC under cloak, smiling to himself the Admiral looked out of the view port of the alien vessel as they circled over the White House with no challenge from the US Airforce.

"_Do you think they know we are here?"_

"_Picking up no sign of any challenge sir"_

Slowly he turned and looked at the almost identical officers sat in the rear of the command centre of the Al'kesh, with a smile he looked back at the officer in the co-pilot seat, Carla Green, as he spoke.

"_Lieutenant, how many of that girl do you see?"_

"_That's funny Admiral, you'd better get to the ring room, we're ready to send you down. We'll meet at the prearranged coordinates in fifteen minutes sir"_

"_Thank you Lieutenant. Just so each of you know… We will get you home. Our Scientists are the best. I was hoping you had met them first"_

Fifteen minutes later the Admiral had been granted an audience with the President of the United States, the leader of the free world, the commander in Chief of the U.S Military and the one about to pull the plug on the Stargate program. Finally he had entered the Oval Office. Saluting quickly he approached the President's desk as the grey haired man looked up and half smiled.

"_You're early Admiral, I wasn't expecting you for a few days. Have you come to plead your case before me?"_

"_Yes Mister President, and thank you for seeing me on such short notice sir"_

Sighing the Elderly former military officer placed his pen on his desk and stood as the Admiral sat in the seat facing him.

"_Anytime you are ready Admiral"_

"_Thank you Mister President. Closing down the RTC is a major mistake, we are so close to our man-date, now more then ever. I assume you have been briefed on recent events sir?"_

"_Yes, the… supposedly team from another universe?"_

"_Yes sir, the knowledge they have given us since has allowed us to locate a second Stargate here on Earth…"_

"_All very impressive Admiral but a second gate is not going to help us defend against the Goa'uld. Unless you have something else… my decision stands"_

Smiling slightly the Admiral stood and looked around as he spoke.

"_Perhaps you should come with me sir, something else I want you to see"_

"_I am very busy Admiral"_

"_Trust me sir, you will want to see this"_

The look in his eyes and the tone in his voice told the President everything he needed to know, the Admiral had something up his sleeve and the President always had a little passion for mysteries. Sighing he stood and left the Oval Office with the Admiral, as the walked threw the White House several Secret Service Agents began to get a little nervous as to where the President was being taken. Finally after negotiating with the head of the President's personal security they where allowed to leave the huge seat of power for the US Government.

As the walked into the huge back lawn of the White House, the president looked around and spoke aloud.

"_Alright Admiral you have gotten me here, what am I looking for?"_

"_You'll see Sir"_ With a smile he Spoke aloud. _"Commander, when you are ready!"_

Directly in front of the President the air seemed to bend and shimmer as a large object began to appear and quickly disappear, smiling the Admiral looked back at the President as he jumped back and yelled out loud.

"_Holy… Smoke! What the hell is that?"_

Almost instantly and out the nowhere a door appeared and opened revealing an unusual design hidden behind it, smiling the Admiral gestured for the President to enter, nervously he entered as the door closed around him and vanished once again. Inside four officers stood in naval dress uniforms and saluted the guest as he entered, nodding slowly he turned to four more officers stood to his left, his eyes ran across the line up as a woman spoke aloud.

"_You've gotta be kidding me, he's the president?"_

"_Yes and you are?"_

"_Umm… Commander Alison Macdonald and this is SG-10, Green, Anders and Jarrod. I know who you are" _She said failing to hide a smile. _"Mister President"_

"_Ahh yes, this SG-10 I was briefed about…"_

"_Commander, show a little respect, he IS the President after all"_

"_Sorry Captain, but his guy is a Legend where I come from"_

The smile on the President's face was almost as wide as the ship as he turned to face her head on.

"_Ohh? How so Commander. I take it my no nonsense approach to the office is working in your… home too?"_

"_Hardly sir, you see where we come from you are a Lieutenant General, yeah. You where on the first team threw the gate, after that Colonel O'Neill was commander of SG-1 for eight years, he ran the SGC for one year. He has made first contact with more alien cultures then other team"_

"_Really?" _He said with interest.

"_He was the first to contact the Asguard, Tok'Ra and many others. I am honoured to call him a friend. He even had one of the most powerful ships in the Asguard fleet named in his honour. I guess you are one hell of a great man no matter what universe you live in sir"_

"_Thank you Commander, now may I see this ship of yours?"_

"_Actually sir, it's yours. It belongs to your Stargate Program"_

Nodding slightly the group walked threw the captured vessel on a short tour of the ship until they finally arrived at the control centre of the ship. It all seemed a little overwhelming for the President as he walked the halls of the ship as he was briefed in the capabilities of the vessel, with every word said about the ship it seemed as if a little more died inside him or as if the whole conversation was going over his head. Back home for SG-10 General O'Neill always put up a shield around himself to avoid conversations like this one as it was always either Sam Carter or Daniel Jackson who explained it too him in a way he could understand. Knowing the darkness of his past personal life his humour was a shield to protect him from those dark times. Who knows how this timeline worked out for the man.

"… _And as you can see sir this vessel is more then equipped to handle many threats placed against it"_

"_But nothing we have can stand against one of these… mother ships Commander"_

"_For now, but where we are from Earth has several highly powerful battlecruisers that are more then a match for any aggressive species"_

"_Really?" _He replied with a smile.

"_Yes sir, the F-302 fighter interceptor is a powerful space fighter, the BC-304 class is the workhorse of the space fleet, currently we operate five cruiser with a new ship each year off the production line. We only lost one 304 due to the fact it was pressed into service before completion due to an aggressive species called the Ori. The 303 was lost several months before… it's all in the report sir" _Replied Lieutenant Green.

"_Carla is right sir, you can not stop the Stargate Program now…"_

"_You're serious? Nothing can stand up to these mother ships you've described people, not even this what did you call it, an Al'kesh?"_

A voice came from the back of the room as Tom Anders stepped forward with a slight smile on his face as he replied.

"_What if something could sir. What if we could tell you of a weapon hidden on this planet that could easily destroy any starship of fleet simply by the power of the operators mind?"_

"_It sounds like something out of Star Trek Commander Anders"_

Shock rang around the command centre of the vessel as Anders joined his commanding officer with a smile, winking too her he replied.

"_No sir, not Star Trek… it should still be their, right now"_

"_If someone doesn't start to make sense I'm gonna start banging heads together. What are you talking about?"_

"_Forgive me Gen… Mister President. A weapon of incredible power hidden one mile under the ice near where you found the first Stargate in Antarctica. Once fired it can release hundreds if not thousands of operator directed weapons we call 'Drones' that can crash threw any shield technology it targets. All the operator needs is a specific gene that allows him or her to fire the weapon. Back home Colonel Jack O'Neill used the weapon to destroy a Goa'uld fleet under the control of Anubis. Colonel John Sheppard was next to operate the device without difficulty. I am sure we can draw up a list of people with the gene from memory, like Joe Spencer for one… Do not shut down your gate yet, give your people time sir"_


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting with President Jack O'Neill lasted almost an hour aboard the captured Al'kesh as they went back and forward over the recent events, yet one thing still puzzled the SG-10 team. Back home the SGC had gotten a list of Stargates from the Abydos Cartouche and the Repository of Knowledge from the Ancients, yet since it was clear the RTC had not visited Abydos in the past, how could they have a list of Stargates, a question that was finally asked by the teams newest member Jarrod.

"_Three years ago we found three planets by random dialling, one of them sent us to a large room with a ring of lights on the floor, as someone walked over them something jumped out of the solid wall. Captain Willis, RT-1 leader looked inside, it grabbed his head and scrambled his brain. A few days later he began working on a laptop which when plugged into the dialling device created a map of the galaxy, now all we have to do to dial a gate is point and click on the Laptop, but some prefer to dial manually at the DHD. Walter died three days later, his body just vaporised"_

Anders leaned forward and looked at the Admiral with shock and interest as he replied slowly.

"_Willis? Walter Willis?"_

"_Do you know him?"_

A smile crept over the faces of SG-10 as they nodded in unison.

"_By a different name yes. When you say he died… his body vanished in a brilliant light and then he was gone? That's not death, that's ascension. Listen Admiral, Mister President I hate to make this all about us, but our time is ticking; very soon, the SGC will give up the search for us and lock us out. We'll be stuck here. Let us go home…"_

"_Of course, Commander Anders a C-5 on loan from the Airforce is transporting the second gate to the RTC as we speak along with other artefacts found near by and two of our top scientists… if they can't get you home. I am sure the President will make a place for your team with the RTC. Am I right sir?"_

"_Yes of course Admiral. I will give you a two year reprieve after which I will reassess the RTC and its mandate, am I clear?"_

Salutes flooded the captured alien vessel as it was time for the President to leave for his usual duties, smiling slightly he stood and looked at the double of his naval captain and spoke aloud.

"_Captain, Commander… will you two show me out of this thing?"_

"_Gladly sir" _They both replied in unison.

As the President walked to the airlock, he took one last look around before turning back to the two officers at his side.

"_I don't know what kind of person you are in your world Commander, but here you make one hell of a diplomat. Captain if your people can find this weapon platform I will guarantee the full support of the military behind you and your people"_

"_Thank you mister President… one more thing sir"_

"_Always is!"_

Smiling slightly Amanda stepped forward as she spoke.

"_I have not mentioned this to the others; Alison here shared something with me a while back. Where she comes from a rogue element of the N.I.D attempted to take over the Stargate program with the help of Senator Robert Kinsey…"_

"_Kinsey? Chairman of the Appropriations Committee Kinsey?"_

"_Yes sir. Where I come from he is a power hungry bastard who would have stopped at nothing to take over the SGC had he not been… well that is another long story sir. All we are saying is watch out for this guy. He would have taken the presidency from Henry Hayes had it not been for you and SG-1"_

"_Me? Ohh my… doppelganger? I'll keep an eye on him, thank you for the warning and Commander, good luck"_

"_Thank you sir, too us all. It was a pleasure meeting you sir. If we can't get back home maybe I will stay on with the SGC, I mean the RTC"_

"_That would be a good day for us all Commander, you and your team have valuable experiences we could use"_

Saluting the President once more, he nodded with the cocky half smile Macdonald had come to expect from Jack O'Neill, as he left several of his personal secret service agents stood at the airlock shocked as he appeared out of seemingly thin air. Winking slightly threw the opening the airlock as the order to leave Washington DC was given by the Captain. Smiling too her mirror image she turned as they both walked towards the bridge Amanda broke the silence.

"_He's cute"_

"_Yeah, he is. And one hell of an officer in my world, a few years ago a mortal enemy of Earth captured him named Ba'al. He was killed and revived numerous times as torture; even then he still had a joke or three"_

"_Oh my god. Poor bastard"_

"_You have no idea… well let's see what your greatest minds have to say about getting us home"_

Finally, the Al'kesh touched down on the frozen wastelands of the continent Antarctica, as the huge hanger doors sealed shut the pilot and passengers exited the huge vessel, with a smile the Admiral was the last to leave. Laughing he turned back to the huge vessel and nodded as he spoke.

"_America and back in one hour, damn that thing is fast. We need a name for this thing, any ideas?"_

"_A name? Are you serious?"_

"_Perfectly Miss Green"_ He replied with a smile.

"_Where we come from, Earth's first vessel was called Prometheus or the X-303 later BC-303. The X-301 failed, the X-302 was destroyed but it led to the production of our front line fighters"_

"_Prometheus? I like that"_

With a nod, he turned back to the gathered group as the huge hanger door opened slightly and two figures appeared in the doorway carrying two large briefcases, as Alison saw the two walking towards them she almost burst out in laughter.

"_Of course, it had to be you two"_

"_Ahh doctors, this way please"_

"_Thank you Admiral, I still got no idea why you dragged the both of us all the way out here. You have any idea how cold this place is?"_

"_Doctors McKay, Welcome to Recon Team Command, this is SG-10"_

"_Yeah I know who they are, Reports remember?"_

Stepping forward SG-10 tried to hide laughter as they walked towards the two approaching experts.

"_Doctors McKay?" _They said in unison.

"_Yes, is that a problem?"_

"_Umm… nope" _Replied Carla.

"_I am Rodney and this is my wife Samantha…"_

"_You're Wife!" _They yelled aloud.

"_Wow! Well I assume the both of you want to see the Stargate?"_

"_Not really Admiral… the solution is simple. A reverse application of what happened in the first place… all we have to do is overload…"_

"_Honey please it was a long flight in" _Samantha said with a tired voice.

"_Of course, Admiral I assume you have a room for us, not to mention a quiet place for us to work?"_

"_Yes Doctor, this way please"_

As the two doctors left with the Admiral and RT-1, Captain Williams stepped towards the mirror team as she spoke.

"_What's going on? You know them two?"_

"_I've never met Rodney McKay before, but his reputation is legendary, his umm… Wife on the other hand we all know. She is a brilliant scientist and an incredible officer who now commands one of our BC-304 starships. I just can't see McKay and Carter being married that's all"_

"_Really Anders? They got married two weeks ago after working on the Stargate Program for years, they where supposed to be on their honeymoon"_

"_Well that explains a lot Captain"_

Although the base clocks stated the time was past midnight, the sun was low in the sky casting an eerie glow over the base, yet it was not as cold as she thought it would be, with a coat laid out on the floor Carla Green sat looking up at the sky as she sipped on a cup of Scotch Whiskey, it was a strange feeling as the liquid poured down her throat and warmed her insides as the cool breeze blew off the snow fields before her. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she breathed deeply in and out as footsteps on snow moved towards her and a familiar voice called out too her.

"_Do you mind if I join you Lieutenant?"_

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the shape of a woman wrapped up in a large and thick coat looking down upon her.

"_No Colonel… sorry Doctor"_

"_You wouldn't happen to have another one of those would you?"_

Smiling slightly she handed the Doctor her glass as she poured out a small measure of the liquid and took a sip from the bottle at her side.

"_So you married Rodney McKay, Why?"_

"_After working together for five years on the Stargate program, he finally wore me down after asking me out for months, I finally said yes and fell for him almost right away. Two months later we eloped and got married"_

"_But… Rodney McKay?"_

Smiling she took a sip of her drink as she looked out over the icy wilderness of the frozen continent, the whiskey was stronger then she thought as she coughed slightly.

"_Wow!"_

"_Yeah, ain't it a kick? Your Admiral has confiscated the bottle we brought with us…"_

"_Give Rodney a chance Miss Green, he'll grow on you"_

"_So will a fungus if I stay still long enough, so how are you going to get us home, or is this just a social call?"_

"_Ohh right of course, we brought with us an item you called a Z.P.M, well four actually… anyway we think by over loading the gate in a similar way as when you arrived it may just get you home, the only trick is the dialling… once the system is close to overloading we would have to dial Earth, your Earth for this to work"_

"_You're kidding me. Carter I always knew you where nuts but this is down right insane. If you overload the gate, it could explode…" _She replied with a laugh.

"_We've taken that into account. You see the gate is a massive super-conductor that…"_

"_Yeah, Yeah I know. But can you dial Earth… from Earth?"_

"_Now the timing would have to be exact when the last chevron locks or the whole thing will explode, the trick is we may not have enough power to hold I open for long"_

Laughing slightly Carla looked up at the stars peeping threw the dimly lite night sky as she replied.

"_You know I look up trying to count how many stars have gates I have visited. But now you are telling me I may not be able to get home?"_

"_The possibility is 25.342% of a stable lock to your side of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. However you may have to face the fact that you may not be able to get home at all Lieutenant"_

"_Do you have children Doctor Carter?"_

"_No, I don't"_

"_I have one, a daughter… she started pre-school three months ago. I was off world at the time with SG-10, I missed so much of her life Carter, I don't want to miss the rest of it. Please, I'm begging you get me home, I know you can do it Sam. Anything you need please just get me home to my daughter"_

"_I will do everything possible with in my power, I promise. What's she called?"_

Smiling Carla slipped her hand into her uniform jacket and pulled out a small picture, tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at the photograph and smiled.

"_She is called Molly"_

"_She's beautiful…"_

"_Thank you, well I guess if you fail… my father died when I was two years old, he was an Airforce Major fighting some dammed war in some place I couldn't even spell"_

"_I understand… My dad was…"_

"_Jacob Carter I know, I had the pleasure of knowing him"_

"_Really? What was he like on your side? Here he died years ago" _She said with interest.

"_You're dad was a stubborn man, I only met him a few times… he was a host to a Tok'Ra, he served as liaison between Earth and the Tok'Ra"_

Shivering they both sat on the bench looking up at the stars as they talked, yet finally the time came for them to re-enter the base as Rodney McKay came bounding over too them.

"_Well glad to see that some one is having a good time, while I'm in their working on a way to get you and your people home. You're out here, getting drunk!"_

Laughing Carla and Samantha stood almost swaying from the whisky they had been drinking as Rodney placed his arms around his wife's waist to steady her.

"_I thought you'd quit drinking Sam"_

"_She… She had a good reason… Meredith"_

Looking at each other both women laughed at the sound of his name as he almost cringed, with a smile he helped the two women back into the base as he explained the idea he had for getting them home.


	6. Chapter 6

The news had travelled fast threw the RTC that Doctor Rodney McKay had found a way home for the team known as SG-10, although they had only been with the RTC for a short while, many of the teams had learned a lot from the unusual team members, more so the first Recon Team.

Finally and shaking off the headache that exploded within her from the Whiskey she was drinking the night before Carla Green joined the rest of her team in the control room over looking the Stargate.

"_Glad you could join us Green"_

"_Sorry ma'am, I… err"_

"_I know, you should have told me, could do with a drink myself… none for you Jarrod"_

Smiling threw the pain she looked at the gate as it activated and began to fluctuate from the power being delivered from the Z.P.M connected to the D.H.D.

"_Commander Macdonald, we have a connection…"_

"_Thank you Ensign" _She replied with a smile. _"Let's see if anyone is listening"_

Slowly she reached for the microphone before her and began to speak as the Ensign plugged a small memory stick into his station before him.

"_SGC this is Commander Alison Macdonald of SG-10, please respond"_

Barely audible over the static a voice began to crackle threw as she replied her message once more.

"_Nice try, SG-10 is… M.I.A"_

"_Sending my personal I.D.C… now"_

On the other side of the connecting Stargate, the gate technician looked at the screen in shock as the code matched SG-10 perfectly.

"_General Landry, the IDC and voice print confirms Commander Macdonald… sir I am receiving video transmission"_

"_Let's see it Chief"_

"_Aye sir"_

Nodding with respect the female gate technician activated the video link, as the screen cleared to an almost crystal clarity, their jaws dropped as SG-10 stood in front of the camera in what appeared to be a gate room of similar design.

"_Commander Macdonald, where the hell are you?"_

"_That will take some time to explain General Landry and we are short on time due to power usage, we are transmitting a copy of our reports and everything that has happened since. We will make contact again this time tomorrow morning"_

"_What the hell is going on Commander?"_

"_Sir I have little time… one moment"_

The screen went blank as voices could be heard over the speakers, finally after a few seconds two faces appeared on the screens before the SGC staff who looked on in shock.

"_Commander, what the hell is going on?" _

"_General Landry this is Captain Amanda Anne Williams, of Recon Team One. I see you recognise the name… all will be explained in the file we are now transmitting…"_

Off screen a familiar voice called out _'Thirty Seconds Commander'_ looking too her left she nodded as she continued.

"_General please, this maybe out last chance. Same time tomorrow… SG-10 out!"_

As the gate shut off General Landry looked at his gate technician and shrugged, his shoulder slightly as the entire gate room staff looked up at him as if waiting for the next move, yet it appeared as if a large file had been sent to the SGC threw the Stargate.

He spent hours looking over the data, sharing it with as many people as possible, even going as far as contact the Atlantis expedition and discussing it with Rodney McKay since it appeared to be based on his work, now finally the decision was made as orders came down from Homeworld Command.

Finally, SG-10 was given clearance to go home, with a smile Alison Macdonald stood face to face with her counterpart as she spoke.

"_You've got a great team here 'Manda… with the Intel we gave you…"_

"_I know…" _She replied quickly. _"I wish we had more time, you have a lot to teach"_

"_The wormhole will only stay open for a few minutes. Besides, by now I bet the entire SGC defence team is in the gate room. Ensign… dial the gate please"_

The welcoming sound of the Stargate being dialled filled the air as they all looked up at the giant ring, the hum of the power being pulsed into the gate once more rang out as chevrons locked and the gate sprang into life. Slowly Alison keyed in her IDC code as she spoke into her radio.

"_SGC, this is Commander Macdonald, we are ready to enter the gate, I hop you have the Iris open"_

"_SG-10 this is General O'Neill, the gate is clear, step threw when ready"_

Slowly Alison turned to her team and nodded, finally they where going home, with a smile Anders, Green and Jarrod stepped threw the gate as Alison watched, slowly she turned back to her counter part and smiled one last time.

"_Well, I guess this is it"_

"_I guess so Commander"_

"_It's been…"_

"_Yeah I know… Fun"_

Nodding slowly Alison turned and looked at the gate, quickly she muttered something under her breath and turned back towards her counterpart, what happened next sent gasps threw the Gateroom, almost as if the air had been sucked out of the huge room within half a second as Alison turned as kissed her quickly on the lips. With a smile, she stepped back, unbuckled her vest, and placed it into Amanda's hands before she stepped towards the gate and spoke quickly.

"_The P-90 is a great weapon Amanda, everything in vest is yours… who knows, you may find something to help out your RTC"_

Winking to the stunned Admiral in the control room, she stepped backwards into the Stargat. Pain suddenly rushed threw her as she exited the gate quickly and impacted onto the ramp behind her and the darkness claimed her.

As her vision cleared she looked up at the ceiling, quickly she looked around and saw the one thing she was hoping to lay her eyes on, General Hank Landry.

"_Welcome back Commander, you've been out for almost fifteen hours"_

"_Sir?"_

"_Relax… you are home. We've got a lot of people drooling over what you and your team have discovered Commander…"_

"_Yes sir, if you don't mind. I think I'll pass out again"_

The End


End file.
